Amor real
by katebeckett78
Summary: one shot. una noche antes de navidad.


**Bueno aca vengo con un one short... era un regalo para nato_nike **

**espero les guste a ustedes tambien. **

**besos **

Faltaba poco para navidad. Hacia un año que estaba solo. Hacia un año que su primer matrimonio se había terminado. La mujer que él eligió para compartir su vida lo había engañado. Lo dejo con una niña de 1 año. Lo dejo porque los problemas se estaban acumulando. Él empezaba una carrera de escritor pero necesitaba tiempo para hacerse conocido y ella no tenia paciencia. Ella quería tener dinero y una buena posición ya, no quería esperar y encontró a la persona perfecta para conseguirlo.

Richard los había encontrado en su casa, después de que volvió de una reunión en una editorial. Le habían dado la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Publicarían su primer libro. Pero mientras su carrera empezaba su familia se derrumbaba. Su mayor sueño el de tener una familia completa una familia normal se había esfumado.

Ese día su mundo se derrumbo. Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir, ella se había ido con ese hombre. No le importo nada, ni su pequeña hija. Así que esa mañana cuando él se levanto, decidió que lucharía por su hija. Para salir adelante.

Y así sucedió, hoy mientras esperaba a la canguro para ir a una fiesta recordaba todo lo que había conseguido durante ese año, su nombre se escuchaba en todas las librerías del país. No usaba más el nombre que su madre le había puesto cuando nació. Después de su divorcio se lo cambio. Ahora era conocido como Richard Castle. Perdido en sus pensamientos no escucho como unos suaves pasitos se acercaban.

- Papi- era su hija de dos años. Adoraba a esa niña, vivía por ella.

- Hija que haces acá?- Rick la tomo en sus brazos y le empezó a dar besos por todo su rostro

- Estas triste papi?

- No. Hija solo que no me gusta dejarte e ir a las fiestas. Te divertís con la canguro?

- Si Natalia es graciosa y me trata bien.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, Richard fue a abrir. Era Natalia, la canguro de Alexis, la había encontrado en una plaza y confiaba a esa niña su pequeña. Sabía como tratarla y no tenia quejas por los horarios.

- Buenas noches señor Castle

- Buenas noches Natalia. La pequeña esta en el salón, cualquier cosa llámame tenes mi numero vuelvo temprano.

- Está bien señor

- Adiós calabaza. Pórtate bien y hace caso

- Chau papi.

De esta forma Salió rumbo a la fiesta. Estaba formalmente vestido con un traje negro, una camisa azul y una corbata bordo oscuro. Le habían pedido que este formal, que su imagen era muy importante.

Su editora le dijo que dejarse ver con alguna mujer que eso le iba a dar mas prensa. Pero el escritor no había salido con ninguna mujer desde su divorcio, se había dedicado a su hija y a su trabajo.

Como no quiso hacerle caso lo obligo a ir a la fiesta de la editorial para festejar la navidad.

Y ahí se encontraba él. En una fiesta que no quería estar, rodeado de bellas mujeres pero ninguna le llamaba la atención.

Se encontraba apoyado en la barra con un whisky en la mano cuando la vio entrar. Era la primera mujer que lo impresionaba en un año. Tenía un vestido dorado brillante impresionante, unas sandalias a juego de unos 10 centímetros. Pero lo que mas lo atraía al escritor era la radiante sonrisa que llevaba.

La observo ingresar y pidió dos copas de champan. Se despidió con elegancia de las mujeres que lo acompañaban y se acerco.

- He conocido mujeres pero bellas como usted ninguna.- ella se volteo para ver quién era el que hablaba.

- Buenas noches gracias por el cumplido

Observo al hombre que tenía enfrente. No lo negaba era muy guapo, la sonrisa la había deslumbrado. Pero en estos momentos estaba perdida en esos ojos azules que la estaban observando.

- Como no me cruce antes con vos. Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Katherine Beckett y vos sos?

- Richard Castle.

- El escritor. Leí tu libro me encanto

- Muchas gracias.

Después de presentarse siguieron con preguntas y conversando toda la noche. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Él le conto de su hija y ella que era abogada criminalística por eso le llamo la atención su libro. Quedaron de verse más seguido y así conocerse más.

La semana paso demasiado rápido para el escritor y llegaba la noche de navidad. Había quedado varias veces con la abogada y la atracción era cada vez mayor. Ella le había confesado que pasaría las fiestas sola porque sus padres las pasarían afuera de la ciudad en una ciudad del Caribe. Así que ahí estaba Richard con su teléfono en la mano pero no se decidía a llamar. Quería invitarla a que la pase con ellos pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Kate. En un impulso de valentía marco el número y la llamo

- Beckett

- Kate soy Rick estas ocupada

- No Rick que necesitabas como esta Alexis?

- La niña esta bien. Pero yo llamaba para hacerte una invitación

- A ver te escucho

- Quería invitarte a pasar las fiestas con nosotros le caes bien a la niña y a mí me gustaría. Además así no las pasas sola. No tenes que decir que si piénsatelo- Rick no la dejaba contestar estaba demasiado nervioso

- Richard tranquilízate

- Está bien

- Me vas a dejar contestarte?

- Si

- Me encantaría pasar las fiestas con vos.

- Bieeeen entonces esta noche en mi loft no te vas a arrepentir te va a encantar. Nos vemos luego

- Nos vemos

A la noche llego Katherine al loft del escritor. Quedo encantada con la decoración. En el ambiente se podía respirar la navidad y una pequeñaja pelirroja corría por el salón llenándolo con sus risas. La abogada pensó que sería fácil acostumbrarse a eso.

Richard la recibió y la condujo a la mesa que tenían preparados. Todo bien acomodado y decorado. La cena transcurrió entre risas de los tres. Pero ya entrada la noche la niña estaba cansada así que Rick la llevo a descansar.

Cuando bajaba observo a la mujer que estaba en su casa y acercándose le susurro al oído

- Desde que te conozco cada día me sorprendes mas

- Y vos a mi.

- Se que es apresurado pero te gustaría ser mi novia?- después de un silencio que a Castle se le hizo eterno ella le contesto

- Me encantaría

Justo en ese momento dieron las doce y ella le susurro

- Feliz navidad Rick. Gracias porque ha sido una de las mejores que he tenido

- Feliz navidad Kate.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso. El primero que compartían. Y el destino dira si es el primero de muchos que podrían durar el resto de su vida


End file.
